


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by Grangratree



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, One-Shot, Swearing, short and sweet, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grangratree/pseuds/Grangratree
Summary: A short story about true love between the most unlikely people.





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my friend Gabriel for this beauty, he complained about there not being any fics in this ship that he wants to read.

Varric, the sexiest dwarf, with his beautiful nose and golden hair. There is no one like him, with his piercings and Varric-ness. Bro… He’s magnificent. 

“Bro…” Hawke slammed Varric down with his entire body weight. “I marvel at your beauty, man”

Varric punched him in the face, he could feel the bones under the skin. “Bro…. I do the same to you, bro.”

“Bro…..”

They locked eyes and kissed and got married and were marvellously gay together for the rest of their lives while killing and ploughing fields or whatever one does in dragon age. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what Dragon Age is


End file.
